Letters
by klainesmarried
Summary: A series of letters written by Finn and Rachel, whom have just broken up after their senior year and parted their separate ways.
1. November 21st 2012

**Hello Readers, thank you for clicking on this story. So this idea just popped in my head, so I thought I would try it out. It is a series of letters back and forth between Finn and Rachel after senior year. They ended up breaking up and going their separate ways. Any questions please don't hesitate, and don't forget to Review/Alert/Favorite. Much Appreciated!**

* * *

_Dear Finn, _

_It has been so long since I have seen you, since graduation, and that was 5 months ago. I regret everyday not going with you to New York, I miss talking to you, hugging you, holding you, kissing you. Kurt told me you were in California, which I guess is awesome. You and Puck will have an amazing pool business and earn plenty of money, and then maybe you can come visit me, I would really like that. _

_School is going amazing, I haven't made very many friends, but that's because they are all insanely jealous of my talent. I got the lead in one of the school musicals. I am playing Elphaba from Wicked, you remember when we watched that together? With Idina Menzel? Maybe you could come out and see it, Kurt got a part too, not a very big part, but a part none the less. _

_Listen, I know that we have had our differences and we used to fight all the time, but I still love you, I will always love you, no matter what. I hope that we can still be friends, despite our past differences. Contact with you would be nice right now. _

_Well, I guess I should end here, before I say something I shouldn't. Just think about coming to visit, okay? Please write back. _

_ Sincerely_

_ Rachel Berry_


	2. November 29th 2012

**Here is Finn's response to Rachel's letter. I hope you enjoy this 'story' and please make sure you review/alert/favorite, otherwise I take it as nobody likes it or is reading it and I will just delete the story all together. Thank You!**

* * *

_Rachel, _

_I don't think I will be able to come up to New York, ever. It's great that you're in a play and all, but you will do amazing with or without me in the crowd. I have always known that you would be amazing in New York, and you're dreams are finally starting to come true; first this play and the next Broadway. You never needed me to complete your dreams, and you do not need me now. What you told me that night, that I hold you back from your dreams, I knew that already. I have always felt that I am not good enough for you, let's face it; I am and forever will be a Lima Loser. I am not New York material, or even California material. Once the summer is finished, I am moving back home to Ohio. Puck isn't really happy with my decision, but he understands. I am just not cut out for city life I guess. I don't really know where I will end up in my future. Maybe I could get a teaching degree and go back to McKinley, I don't know. The point is Rachel, you belong in New York, without me, and you are going to be the star you have always dreamed of being, without me. You never needed me before, and you don't need me now. _

_I talk to Kurt here and there, and he tells me you are doing fine, and you have all the boys after you up there. Maybe you could find yourself a nice guy and forget about me, I want you to forget about me. I don't want to be friends; I don't want to be anything with you. I can't be anything with you. You hurt me really bad Rachel, you told me I would never make it anywhere and I was holding you back. I was a waste of your time. I have always thought those things of myself, but I never thought you would feel those things about me. I never thought you would put me down the way you did. You were always the one sticking up for me, whether I asked you to or not. You always cared when everybody else didn't and I loved you for that. But you were the first person to shoot me down; you said things that I never would have thought you would say. I know you were angry at that moment, but it doesn't matter to me, I know what you said was the truth; and let's be honest, the truth friggen hurt. _

_These 5 months have been hell, and now that I am finally starting to move on from our breakup here you are pleading for me to come back to you. I have taken you back twice Rachel, two times too many for my count. You were selfish and only cared about your future, and not mine, not ours. We were engaged, and even then you didn't care. You probably still don't care..._

_ Finn_


	3. December 5th 2012

**Here is a new entry! Yay! Sorry it has taken a while, but I have softball everyday so I barely have time to write right now. Please make sure you Review/Alert/Favorite! Thank You!**

Rachel read the letter over; still suck on the last line "_You probably still don't care..."_ She could hear Finn's broken sobs inside her head as she read the paper over again. There were tear stains scattered all over the paper, some newly from her and some older, probably from Finn. She ran her fingers over the dried tears, and sobbed freely. She could feel Finn's pain in each word that was carefully etched out on the lined paper. She clutched onto the letter for dear life, never wanting to let go of her Finn. Her Finn, not the broken, angry Finn that showed himself in the contents of the letter.

"Rachel?" Kurt knocked softly on her bedroom door.

She quickly tried brushing away her tears, and tried to keep her voice as even as possible, "Come in."

He entered slowly, immediately flooding the dark room with light. There was a worried expression woven around Kurt's porcelain complexion. He sat on the bed, and took Rachel's hand in his. She tried deep careful breaths, holding her stomach tightly, to keep herself from shattering again.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" He asked slowly, eyeing the crumpled up letter balled into her tiny hands.

"Fine, Kurt, Just fine." She brushed him away lightly, but he knew something was up. She took a deep sigh, and handed over the letter for him to read.

His expression went from worried, to sad, to angry as he progressed through the content of Finn's words. "Rachel, I am sorry my brother is an idiot." He said simply.

"He is not an idiot, I love him." Rachel defended. Kurt gave her a questioning look, and shook his head.

"Rachel, this is not love," He shook the letter for emphasis. "These are not words you say to somebody that you love. You are not selfish, and you are the most caring, sweet, kind, loving person I know." He hugged her tightly, "And if he is too blind to see that than that is his problem. He is an asshole for breaking your heart." He said angrily into the hug.

"Thank you Kurt." She whispered in his ear, not willing to argue with the last statement he made. His words did not help, they did not help one bit, she knew that she would always love Finn, and no matter what ever happened she would never get over him.

…

The next two days dragged on, with school, and the play, Rachel was hardly ever home; but she gratefully accepted the distractions, allowing her to forget about Finn. But now that the weekend was here, there was nothing in her way to keep her mind off of the giant boy who stole her heart. She sat poised and ready to write a reply, but her paper remained blank, the only words formed at the stop, in shaky script, "Dear Finn," She did not know where to start, or where to end. She re-read Finn's letter again, as sadness heaped over her.

_Dear Finn, _

_ I care. I care so much about you that it hurts sometimes... _

The words could not form; her mind was drawing a blank. She had nothing she wanted to say to him, nothing worth writing down, she wanted to say everything to him, but he would not answer her calls. She sighed a deep sigh, and quickly signed the letter. She shoved the paper in an envelope and sealed it. Clutching the letter tightly to her chest she left her bedroom. Throwing on a jacket, she walked out of her apartment and headed for the streets of New York. She walked a few blocks over, to where a blue mailbox was set in the middle of the street. She took a deep breath, before opening the hatch and throwing the letter inside, painfully aware that there was no turning back.

…

_Dear Finn, _

_ I care. I care so much about you that it hurts sometimes. I have messed up in the past, I will admit that. I had moments where I only cared about myself, but that does not make me selfish. When it comes to you, I am the farthest thing from selfish. I was the only one there for you during sophomore year, and junior year, and even senior year, and this is how you treat me? I wish I could see you right now so I can smack you in the head. You know I do not promote violence, but when it comes to you, I think I just might. _

_ With this letter, I am enclosing the engagement ring that you gave me. I am sorry it has took me so long to return it, but I guess a part of me had hoped that we would get back together, but I was stupid. So stupid to believe that I still belonged with you. You are nothing but a fake; you only care about your popularity even though high school is over. Well now you are free of Rachel Berry the loser. I am so sorry I ever laid eyes on you Finn Hudson!_

_ Rachel Berry_

Finn turned the ring over in his hand as he read the letter. He was shaking with emotions, anger, defeat, sadness everything. This one tiny girl had turned his entire world upside down, and now she was blaming it all on him? She was the one that decided to call off the engagement, and break them up the day before graduation. He was a wreck that day, and as he watched her walk up the stage to receive her diploma, Figgins' announced that she had a full ride to NYADA; Finn burst into sobs. Everybody's eyes were on him, they figured that he was just the proud boyfriend, but no, it was just the opposite of that. She was going to New York without him; she was following her big Broadway dreams, and while he was going to stay behind in Lima, and be the Lima Loser that he was destined to be. He decided to take Puck up on his LA offer and leave with him the following week after graduation. He needed to be away from everything that reminded him of her. He took the engagement ring in his hands and chucked it across his bedroom in frustration.

"Finn?" Puck's voice called from across the closed door.

"What?" He asked in an exasperated voice. Puck shuffled through the doorway, and began rambling about pools; he was dancing around the subject. "What Puckerman?"

"You okay bro? I know you got another letter from Rachel?" Finn cringed at the name, but Puck continued on. "You know I'm not very good with-erm- feelings, but I know that it must suck... what you're going through and all." He stumbled over the words, trying to figure out how to get his point across.

"Yeah Puck..." Finn agreed without really listening.

"But you cannot let her go that easy, you love her."

"Loved." He corrected with assertion.

"No, Finn. You still love her; you can't fall out of love with someone after 5 months, especially if that someone is Rachel Berry."

"Well if you are the love expert, what do you suggest I do then? I already ruined it with my last letter."

"Well... I might have an idea..."


	4. December 12th 2012

**Hello! Thank You for the reviews so far, I am surprised I even got any; I am not really sure whether I like this story enough to continue with it, so I need your guys' help! Please review/alert/favorite.**

* * *

_Dear Finn, _

_ I know I might be the last person you want to hear from right now, but I needed to talk to you about something rather important. It is about Rachel. I know you two have been sending letters back and forth, and I know what you said crushed her. She may have been a little skewed in the past, but she really does care about you, and you decide to be a douche and treat her like that? Not okay with me. Our parents may be married to each other, and that may technically make us brothers, but no brother of mine will EVER speak to my best friend like that, no matter how bad she has messed up in the past. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from you, she loved you. I am not saying that you should make this big romantic gesture and apologize, but you should seriously do some thinking. You are letting somebody so amazing slip through your grasp, AGAIN._

_ Call me so we can talk about Thanksgiving plans. _

_ Kurt _

Immediately after reading the letter, Finn reached over and grabbed his phone, and dialed Kurt's number. Glancing at the time he noticed that it was 3:12 in the morning, and he realized that Kurt should be up over in New York.

The phone rang several times before somebody picked up. A breathless voice reached to him on the other line. "Hello?"

Finn stopped dead in his tracks. "Rachel?"

"Finn?" She breathed on the other line. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name in her voice.

"Yeah it's me."

"Finn! Hi, hey; how are you. How is everything? I miss you." She rambled excitedly. He missed her so much, but he could never admit that to her, after everything he said.

"Erm- good Rach, but can I talk to Kurt?" He cut her off, and he could practically hear her heart drop on the other line as she mumbled "Oh."

"He is not here." She snapped, and Finn tried to stifle a laugh at how fast her mood could change.

Things were silent a moment before Rachel spoke in a low tone. "Listen Finn, I am really sorry... about us." He could hear her choking back the tears, and he was starting to cry. The desperation in her voice was killing him, the way they were acting was killing him, it was all so stupid.

He took a deep breath, and spoke honestly to her and to himself, "Me too Rach." He clicked the phone off then, and stared at the blank screen with watery eyes.

…

Kurt was gone, already left for his morning classes, and Rachel was doing her morning workout on the elliptical. She went as hard as she could, trying to divert her mind from everything going on in her life, and just focusing on the pain.

As she stepped off the machine, satisfied with the workout, she could hear the phone ringing in the living room. She reached the phone just as it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She said out of breath.

"Rachel?" A voice replied back to her on the phone. Finn. Her spirits lifted at the sound of his perfect voice.

"Finn?" She squeaked.

"Yeah it's me..." He said sheepishly. There was no hint of anger in his voice as he talked to her. She was head over heels that he called... for her.

"Finn! Hi, hey; how are you? How is everything? I miss you..." She searched for words to say, but her mind was drawing a blank. He cut off her words, and stammered back to her.

"Erm- good Rach, but can I talk to Kurt?" Kurt. He wants to talk to Kurt. Her heart dropped so far down to her stomach. Emotions flooded inside her, disappointment, hurt, anger; He didn't call for her, he called for Kurt.

"Oh." Her lips formed the word, but the sound barely came out as a whisper. She quickly regained her thoughts, as anger boiled up inside her. "He's not here."

She waited for a response from him, waiting for him to hang up the phone, something; but he remained silent on the other line. "Listen Finn," She uttered. "I am really sorry... about us."

"Me too Rach." He replied back to her, and he clicked the phone, and the line was dead.

…

"Finn called for you!" Rachel said as Kurt came walking through the door later that day. She was still out of sorts after her "conversation" with Finn.

"Finn called? And you talked to him? What did you say?"

"Nothing much, he wanted to talk to you."

"Did he sound angry?"

"No, more hurt than anything."

Kurt nodded at this information. "Well, how do you feel?" He prodded her for information, but Rachel shook off his questions.

"Fine, he didn't really talk to me." She said, with a little too much hurt in her voice.

"Rach-"

"-No, it's fine Kurt. I swear. I didn't really know why I expected him to call me up and beg for me to take him back, tell me he loves me, something... I don't know." She trailed off, leaving the room in a stiff, uncomfortable silence.

…

After his conversation with Rachel, Kurt did not feel too confident in what she was telling him. He decided to call Finn back immediately. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Finn asked hesitantly, Kurt expected that it might be due to Rachel.

"Finn, it's me...Kurt."

"Oh hey Kurt!" He sighed in relief, but all Kurt could do was roll his eyes at his idiotic brother.

Kurt cleared his throat, fully prepared to rip his brother in two for the way he treated his best friend. "Listen Finn, what you have been saying to Rachel..."

"Kurt! I don't want to hear it! What I wrote was between me and her! It wasn't any of your business!"

Kurt's blood bubbled with anger, "Well, it became my business when she was saying up all night crying over you!" That stopped Finn's snarky retort instantly, and he replied back with a small voice.

"She was crying... over me?"

"Duh. What you said was mean Finn, really really mean. I never thought you would be the one to tear her down like that. You were her fiancé, and you loved her. You still love her, right?"

"I will always love Rachel, no matter how bad it got by the end." He replied with dignity, but Kurt, again, rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Well, if you love Rachel as much as you say you do, you would NEVER, I repeat, NEVER would have said those things to her, no matter how bad she hurt you. She didn't mean to hurt you on purpose, and you know that. You took things too far Finn."

"I know Kurt. I know I messed up when I wrote that. It's just, I was so angry, and so hurt... I didn't really think about what I was writing. And when she sent the ring back, I knew it was real." Finn broke into sobs at this point, and Kurt did all he could do not to cry himself.

"Finn, if you regret it, than talk to her about it."

"I had the opportunity on the phone and I blew it, she told me how I felt, but I didn't say anything in return! You are going to make me cry! Why don't you come up here?"

"I can't Rachel is there. I am not ready to see her at all. I wasn't even prepared to hear her voice today..."

"Well, why don't I fly down to California?"

"Right now? What about school?"

"Christmas break is in a few days, I will fly down then. We can spend the entire week together, maybe head up to Lima to see our parents?" Kurt offered gently to him.

"Well what about Blaine?"

"Blaine can come with us! Now will you stop making excuses and just say yes!"

"Fine, yes."

"Good."

The boys said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Kurt with a slight smile on his face. Maybe he could be the one to get this entire mess all sorted out.

* * *

**I know this chapter, excerpt, whatever… was anti-climatic, BUT good things will come, and FINCHEL TALKED! Like actually had a conversation other than angry letters! Up next: reveal of Puck's plan. **


	5. December 19th 2012

**Sorry it has been a while; sports, school, etc. But I am here now. Things are going to get interesting as Puck gets involved. So I hope you enjoy, it is very short, but next chapter will make up for it I promise. Please Review/Favorite/Alert! **

"Finn, man, all your moping around is driving me crazy! I know your life sucks right now, but can you at least help me with this damn pool!" Puck splashed the green pool water at Finn, but he didn't react. Puck threw down his skimmer, and walked over to Finn. "Listen bro, she is just a girl. There are plenty here in California, and if the young ones don't satisfy you, go with the cougars man."

"Rachel is not just 'some girl' she is the love of my life. I was going to marry this girl, I had sex with this girl, this girl saved my life. I don't want some random whore on the streets, I want Rachel Berry." Finn sighed deeply, just thinking of the girl made his heart go wild. "Kurt's is coming here for Christmas." Finn said after a moment.

"Oh. Well that should be fun."

"Yeah, he is bringing Blaine too... and we might go up to Lima, see everybody, ya know? You're welcome to join."

"Thanks man, I think I might take you up on that offer. Cali is great, but sometimes I just really miss home..." Puck's thoughts trailed off, thinking of all the glee club returning home for Christmas. His thoughts led him to thinking of his favorite Jew. "Is Rachel coming down too?"

"No..." He trailed off, his eyes widened at the sound of her name, and his bottom lip began to quiver. *Crap* Puck thought, *Note to Self: Never mention Rachel's name, or anything having to do with Rachel in front of Finn ever again.*

Puck splashed more of the smelly water in the crying boy's direction. "Finnessa! Quit you damn crying!" He spat out for what seemed to be the millionth time that week.

...

_Kurt, _

_Listen, I don't understand why you think you could fix everything just by coming down to visit Finn. This kid is seriously messed up from the breakup, he will barely talk anymore, and when he does, it's only to cry about Rach. We need to think of a plan to get these two back together. I don't think I can take much more of his moping around; it's messing with my pool cleaning business. So when you get your white ass down here we need to put some plan in action. Comprende? _

_ Puck _

_Puck, _

_I hate to admit, but you are right. Rachel is driving me crazy, with her constant nagging about Finn, when is he going to call? When is he going to visit me? When is he going to write me back? Finn needs to get his head out of his butt and talk to her. They both love each other, but they are both too stubborn to ever get back to where they were senior year. We need to get Finn up here, to New York. This IS where Finn somehow managed to woo her, and they got back together here. This place means something to them, and if we can get them here together, than we would have no problem. But getting Finn to go to New York will be a lot of work; I had a hard time even convincing him to go to Lima. I don't know how we are going to do this, but we need to pull this off. This is for the sake of my and your sanity, oh and of course Finn and Rachel's. So, you and me teaming up together? This is a first. See you in a few days Puck. _

_ Kurt _

_Kurt, _

_I am usually right, so it shouldn't be that hard to admit. Christmas break we are definitely getting Finn up to New York, don't know how, don't know when, but it has to happen. When you get down here in a few days, we need to talk out a plan. I just don't feel like writing out an entire plan because I am too lazy, you should be surprised I even wrote you in the first place. _

_ Puckster Out. _


End file.
